Voice Actors (iNinjago)
Voice Actors are people voicing the characters of LEGO Dimensions. List of Voice Actors The following names (alphabetically ordered) are confirmed to be voicing certain characters, together with their respective characters. * Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Quicksilver * Abbi Jacobson - Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Adam Driver - Kylo Ren * Adam McAurthur - Marco Diaz * Alan Tudyk - Ludo * Alden Ehrenreich - Han Solo * Alex Hirsch - Stan Pines, Bill Cipher * AmazingPythor - AwesomePythor * Angryunikitty04 - AngryUnikitty * Anthony Daniels - C-3PO * Anthony Mackie - Falcon * Anthony "The Gamer Artist" Medina - AnthonyM (all iterations), Kid Color, Cybern * Ashly Burch - Enid * Becky G - Yellow Ranger * Benedict Cumberbatch - Doctor Strange * Bill Hader - Leonard * Bobby Cannavale - Russel Van Pelt * Bo Burnham - Luke Hopkins * Bradley Cooper - Rocket Raccon * Brandon Routh - The Atom * Bryce Dallas Howard - Claire Dearing * Cara Theobold - Tracer * Cate Blanchett - Hela * Chadwick Boseman - Black Panther * Chalk33 - Chalk * Charlie Schlatter - The Flash * Chris Evens - Captain America * Chris Hemsworth - Thor * Chris Pratt - Star-Lord * Cindy Robinson - Amy * Colleen O'Shaugnessey - Tails * Courtenay Taylor - K.O. * Cress Williams - Black Lightning * Dacre Montgomery - Red Ranger * Daisy Ridley - Rey * Dave Bautista - Drax the Destroyer * Danny McBride - Bomb * Dapigin - Dapigin, BriinE, Shy Guy, Dapigin (iNinjago: The Movie), Dapigin (The LEGO Blazer Movie), Dapigin (The Searing Movie), Vez, Flare, Lord Xtruction * Daran Norris - Solomon Blaze * Dave Franco - Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Dee Bradley Baker - Daffy Duck, Brainiac * Deedee Mango Hall - Pearl * Dimensions - Dimensons * Don Cheadle - War Machine * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson - Spencer Gilpin * Eden Sher - Star Butterfly * Elizabeth Banks - Rita Repulsa * Elizabeth Olsen - Scarlet Witch * Eric Bauza - Marvin the Martian, Master Frown * Estelle - Garnet * Evangeline Lilly - Wasp * Ewan McGregor - Obi Wan Kenobi * Frank Welker - Fred * Fred Armisen - Cole (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Friend #1 - Spike (iNinjago: The Movie) * Friend #1 - Morph (The LEGO Blazer Movie) * Friend #2 - Jaren (iNinjago: The Movie) * Friend #2 - Blizzard (The LEGO Blazer Movie) * Friend #3 - Cupfan (iNinjago: The Movie) * Friend #3 - Shado (The LEGO Blazer Movie) * Friend #4 - Rose (iNinjago: The Movie) * Friend #5 - Thrasher * Friend #6 - TBA * Gabriel Luna - Ghost Rider * Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech * Ginnfier Goodwin - Veronica Jackson * Grey DeLisle - Puppycorn * Grey Griffin - Daphne * Hynden Walch - Princess Bubblegum, Blurri (possible choice) * Ian Jones-Quartey - Radicles * iNinjago - iNinjago, TBA Villain, iNexo, iNinja (The LEGO Blazer Movie), Jago (The Searing Movie), iNinjago (Malevolence), iNinjago (Shogun: The Sho), iNinjago (Dapigin: The Series), iNinjago (Mock's Mini Movie) * Invader39 - Invader * Jackie Chan - Master Wu * Jack Black - Bethany Walker * Jack Russell Terrier - Ron Weasly * James Spader - Ultron * Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines * Jason Sudeikis - Red * Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny * Jessica DiCicco - Flame Princess * Jeremy Render - Hawkeye * Jimmy Wales - Jimbo * Jim Parsosns - Sheldon Cooper * Joonas Suotamo - Chewbacca * John Boyega - Finn * Josh Gad - Chuck * Josh Keaton - Green Lantern, Shazam * Justin Roiland - Rick, Morty, Mr. Meeseeks, Lemongrab * Karen Gillain - Martha Kalpy * Kari Wahlgren - Zatana * Katey Sagal - Caila Phoenix * Kate Mucucci - Doctor Fox * Kelly Marie Tran - Rose (Star Wars: The Last Jedi) * Kevin Hart - Anthony Johnson * Kevin Michael Richardson - Infearno * Khary Payton - Ryan Williams * Kingwja - Kingwja * Kirk Thornton - Shadow * Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines * Kumail Nanjiani - Jay (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Laura Bailey - Dorothy * LedgendoNinjago - LedgendoNinjago * Liam Neeson - Qui-Gon Jinn * Liam O'Brien - Infinite * LordTigress - LordTigress * lostjedimaster - LostJediMaster * Ludi Lin - Black Ranger * Marcel77799 - Marcel * Mark Ruffalo - Bruce Banner * Matthew Wood - General Grievous * Megalyn Echikunwoke - Vixen * Michaela Dietz - Amethyst * Michael Cera - Mark Smith * Michael Keaton - Vulture * Michael Peña - Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Michael Rooker - Yondu Udonta * Michelle Gomez - Missy * Mick Wingert - Louis * Mike Myers - Dank * Mille Bobby Brown - Eleven * Mishovy "Misha" Silenosti - Fidget * MLG Neo-Futurist - Neo * Mockingbirdpotato - Mock, Mockingbird * Naomi Scott - Pink Ranger * Nerd-with-a-Pencil - Nerd with a Pencil * Nick Jonas - Alex Vreeke * Nolan North - General Zod, Lord Business * Olivia Munn - Koko * Olivia Olson - Bliss * Paul Bettany - Vision * Paul Rudd - Ant-Man * pip9766 - Pip * Raku405 - Raku * RealGameTime - RealGameTime, King Phantom, GameTime (iNinjago: The Movie), GameTime (The LEGO Blazer Movie), GameTime (The Searing Movie), GameTime (Shogun: The Sho), GameTime (Dapigin: The Series) * RJ Cyler - Blue Ranger * Robert Downer Jr. - Iron Man * Roger Craig Smith - Treamor, Hawkodile, Riddler * Rofer L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo * Ron Perlman - The Litch * Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury * Scarlett Johansson - Black Widow * Sean Bean - Impact * Searingjet - Searing, Dark Guy, Searing (iNinjago: The Movie), Searing (The LEGO Blazer Movie), Searing (Malevolence), Searingjet (Shogun: The Sho), Searing (Dapigin: The Series) * Sebastian Stan - Winter Soldier * Shelby Rabara - Peridot * Space Unicorn - Space Unicorn, SpaceUnicorn (Dapigin: The Series) * Stephen Merchant - Wheathley * Steven Blum - Ronin, Sauron * StrandD - StrandD * Tara Strong - Ben Tennyson * Tarson1122 - Tyson, Tyson (iNinjago: The Movie) * TenkaiLion - TenkaiLion * TheRun - TheRun * Tom Hiddleston - Loki * Tom Holland - Spider-Man * Tom Kane - Albus Dumbledore, HIM * Tom Kenny - Ice King * Travis Willingham - Knuckles * Vincent Tong - Jack Fury * Vin Diesel - Groot * William Salyers - Master Chen * Winona Ryder - Lydia * Zach Callison - Steven Universe * Zach Woods - Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Zoe Saldana - Gamora MORE TBA Trivia